


Partners

by carsneedle



Category: Zombie Powder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsneedle/pseuds/carsneedle
Summary: So, Gamma told the kid that Smith was his partner.Business. Pleasure. Let him figure it out for himself. Gamma was all in favor of leaving things…open for interpretation.
Relationships: Akutabi Gamma/C.T. Smith
Kudos: 3





	Partners

So, Gamma told the kid that Smith was his partner.  
Business. Pleasure. Let him figure it out for himself. Gamma was all in favor of leaving things…open for interpretation.  
Like why the three of them couldn’t cram into one hotel room. Let Elwood think about that one for a few minutes.   
The truth was, Smith was the only one who knew all of Gamma’s secrets, knew him better at times than he knew himself. Smith was the one person that Gamma could trust to keep up with him. To stand at his back, always ready to fight.   
And he looked damn fine in a suit.   
And he was damn fine in bed. In fact, Gamma could remember that one night after they’d found that first Ring of the Dead. He was glad he’d triple checked the door to make sure it was locked; otherwise he was sure the noise would have brought someone running to their room to see what was broken.   
But that was just another one of those little secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this probably ten years ago & originally posted it on fanfic.net


End file.
